¿Una saiya?
by Sineadhdz
Summary: UA. Ubicado después de la aparición de Mirai Trunks. Bulma busca una forma alterna de curar la enfermedad de Goku. Este sufre una transformación que lo obliga a vivir en Corporación Cápsula. ¿Cómo lo tomará Vegeta?... VxG.No Yaoi. Cap. 3 Up. No leer, está en edición.
1. Capítulo 1 Transformación

_**¿Una saiya?**_

Los personajes que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, yo solo utilice sus nombres, estos pertenecen al genio Akira Toriyama.

—Diálogos—narración.

_Pensamientos._

**Capítulo 1 **_**Transformación**_

* * *

Goku se encontraba sentado frente a Bulma, en su laboratorio. De un tiempo para acá se había vuelto su conejillo de indias, y sobre todo con la visita de aquel muchacho del futuro. Ella deseaba descubrir los activos contenidos en la medicina y, quizás, potenciarla; por eso tenía casi a diario a Goku consigo. Ya había realizado varias pruebas con sus nuevas creaciones y, al parecer, ninguna funcionaba. A pesar de eso, Goku prefería no aplicarse la sustancia del futuro, pues era inyectada, en cambio, le agradaba más probar con las de Bulma, que eran tomadas.

— ¡Otro intento fallido!—espetó enojada Bulma al ver el estado del corazón de su amigo. A pesar de que no estaba tan mal, tampoco estaba completamente bien.

—No te preocupes, Bulma, yo sé que tú lo conseguirás.

—Gracias, Goku. Tú siempre me das ánimos, lo voy a lograr por ti, para que no tengas que enfrentarte a la inyección—dijo con un poco de burla—ahora, deberías irte a casa, seguro Milk me matará si no llegas temprano.

—Entonces, ¿hasta dentro de dos días?

—Sí, me saludas mucho a Gohan y a Milk.

—Está bien. Adiós—puso dos dedos sobre su frente y desapareció de la habitación, dejando sola a su amiga.

Bulma tomó asiento frente a su computadora y siguió revisando la sustancia y cómo mejorarla. Estaba tan concentrada que no notó la presencia de cierto saiya.

— ¿Ya se fue Kakarotto?—preguntó el Príncipe, con varios robots destrozados en sus manos.

—Si, Vegeta. ¿Quieres que arregle los fightbots, verdad?—cuestionó ella, con tono de cansancio—pues… ¿sabes?, estoy muy agotada, será mejor que los vea mañana—se levantó y salió, pasando de largo a Vegeta.

— ¡Oye humana! ¿Qué te has creído?—espetó siguiéndola—vas a reparar éstos fightbots ahora mismo.

—Lo siento, Vegeta. Pero ahora estoy demasiado distraída y tal vez los deje peor. Prometo revisarlos mañana a primera hora.

— ¡Insolente terrícola, tú vas a hacer lo que yo te ordene en el momento que yo diga!

— ¡Ay, Vegeta! ¡Ya cállate!—gritó ella— ¡Lo haré cuando se me pegue la gana! ¿Entiendes? ¡Cuando yo quiera!

— ¡Estúpida mujer! ¡Cómo te atreves a levantarle la voz al todopoderoso Príncipe de los Saiyajin! ¡Te arrepentirás por esto!

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarme?—dijo sarcásticamente— ¡Pues te recuerdo que si me haces algo Goku vendrá y pateará tu _real _trasero!

— ¡Calla, imbécil! ¡Cuando acabe con Kakarotto, te mataré lenta y dolorosamente y después destruiré este miserable e inmundo planeta!

—Bla, bla, bla… ¿acaso no sabes decir otra cosa?—habló dándole la espalda y subiendo las escaleras—ah, y eso de que superaras a Goku… ¡te felicito Vegeta!...te has vuelto un buen comediante—se escuchaba su risa por el piso superior de la propiedad.

Vegeta estaba hecho una fiera…Era cierto, no podía hacer ningún daño a la mujer escandalosa ni a ningún ser de esa raza inferior, no mientras Kakarotto siguiera siendo más fuerte que él… ¡Eso era inconcebible! ¡Un simple tercera clase más poderoso que el mismísimo Príncipe de la raza guerrera más fuerte del universo! ¡Eso era una burla, una deshonra!

Y así se fue el pelinegro a entrenar de nuevo. Debía ser más fuerte, y debía hacerlo antes de la llegada de los androides. Porque, aunque le costara admitirlo, en cuanto los vencieran ya no habrían más lujos, ya no podría vivir en la casa de la terrícola, y mucho menos tener acceso a sus instrumentos de entrenamiento… y por ende no podría superar a Kakarotto. Eso lo hacía rabiar…odiaba a ese idiota y nada ni nadie cambiaría ese hecho jamás… ¿o si?

* * *

Al día siguiente, Goku se despertó junto a su esposa. Ella le daba la espalda -como siempre-. Se preguntaba si eso era normal, que ella fuese tan fría con él, que sólo le hablara para decirle que ya estaba lista la comida o para quejarse de que se llevara a Gohan a entrenar de vez en cuando. No lo sabía, pero tenía la impresión de que algo le faltaba a su _relación_…

Siempre veía a otras parejas abrazándose, besándose, acariciándose…La única vez que tubo algo parecido con Milk fue cuando concibieron a Gohan, y eso aún no le había quedado del todo claro. Ése fue el único momento que sintió alguna conexión o afecto hacia ella y fue realmente muy agradable; pero cuando trato de que repitieran aquel acto, ella se negó rotundamente y lo mandó a dormir a la sala por una semana, tachándolo de pervertido. Desde aquel instante se resignó a que no podría recibir esa calidez que otros sí, y no es que le hiciera falta, pero tenía cierta curiosidad por sentir lo que los humanos llaman _amor_.

Vio a su esposa levantarse e irse al baño, sin siquiera voltear a verle o saludarlo. En fin, ya estaba acostumbrado; de hecho, ya no se molestaba en quitarse su GI naranja, porque en cuanto amanecía se iba a entrenar.

Siguió recostado, en realidad se sentía un poco mal y no tenía ganas de hacer nada; eso era algo realmente extraño, ya que él gozaba de unas inagotables energías. Su cónyuge salió del baño y por un momento se quedó en shock, pero después perdió por completo el control.

— ¡¿Quién demonios eres?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡¿Dónde está Goku?!—gritó fuera de sí.

— ¿De qué hablas Milk?—preguntó él, confundido—yo soy Goku—entonces se percató de que su tono de voz no era el mismo, era mucho más melodioso y un tanto agudo…como el de una… mujer. Entonces llevó su vista a su cuerpo…tenía dos grandes pechos, su cintura se había hecho estrecha y sus caderas se habían ensanchado, luego sintió que algo amarraba su cintura, se trataba de su...cola.

— ¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Por qué gritas?—preguntó Gohan, quien acababa de entrar a la habitación. Luego se volvió a ver a la persona que yacía parada junto a la cama, observándose detenidamente— ¿Quién es ella? ¿Dónde está papá?

—N-no lo s-sé—dijo Milk, ya más calmada pero nerviosa— ¿qué fue lo que hiciste con Goku?—espetó a la mujer.

—Milk, ya te dije que yo soy Goku. No sé que me haya pasado—trató de acercarse a ella y a su hijo…grave error…

— ¡Vete de mi casa!—gritó la ama de casa— ¡Tú no eres Goku! ¡Tú eres una mujer! ¡¿Cómo podrías ser mi marido?! ¡Estás loca!—se fue acercando a Goku amenazadoramente hasta que ésta se topó con el borde de la ventana, que curiosamente estaba abierta— ¡Aléjate de mi familia!—dicho esto empujo a la pobre de Goku por la ventana, claro que ella no cayó al piso, pues controló su ki a tiempo para poder volar. Después Milk cerró la ventana.

_¿Qué hago ahora?_—se preguntó Goku—_ ¡Ya sé!...Iré a ver a Bulma, ella sabrá qué hacer_—se encaminó a la Corporación Cápsula.

* * *

Vegeta salía de su inconciencia; la noche anterior había abusado en su entrenamiento y se quedo desmayado en la cámara de gravedad. De pronto, sintió que algo se amarraba a su cintura, era…una cola, seguramente se había esforzado demasiado y por eso le creció de nuevo.

Pudo sentir que un ki muy grande se acercaba al lugar, no lo reconoció, pero salió al jardín para ver de quién se trataba.

Minutos después vislumbro a la poseedora de aquella fuerza. Una mujer se paro frente a él, era bastante atractiva: cabello negro y alborotado, transparentes y enormes orbes azabaches, labios carnosos, mejillas rosadas, tez un poco morena, grandes senos, pequeña cintura y bien proporcionada cadera, también tenía una cola. Él se quedó sin habla, parecía una hembra saiya… ¡pero eso era imposible! Ellas murieron cuando su planeta fue destruido.

—Vegeta, ¡qué bueno que te encuentro!—dijo la mujer—tal vez tú sepas lo que me sucedió.

— ¿Qui-quién eres t-tú?—preguntó él. Luego posó su mirada en los ojos de la saiya y enseguida supo quién era, sólo una persona podía tener esa mirada de inocencia, se trataba de…— ¡Kakarotto!

—Así es Vegeta—contestó ella—tu… ¿sabes que me pasó?... ¿sabes por qué me convertí en mujer?

Vegeta se quedó pasmado, no se lo creía…Eso nunca había pasado en Vegeta-sei, o por lo menos a él jamás le comentaron nada. En eso, salió Bulma al oír el grito de Vegeta.

— ¿Qué pasa, Vegeta?—preguntó ella, luego vio a la mujer frente a él— ¡Wow, Vegeta!... ¡No sabía que tenías novia!

Él gruñó en respuesta—No, mujer. Te equivocas, ésta hembra no es mi compañera…Ella es Kakarotto—Bulma peló los ojos, la miró detenidamente.

—Sí, Bulma. Vegeta dice la verdad—hablo la saiya— ¿Tú sabes qué me pasó?

Entonces la peliazul salió corriendo en dirección a su laboratorio. Los saiyas, intrigados, la siguieron. La científico estaba sentada frente a su ordenador buscando algún archivo.

—No puede ser—susurró— ¡qué imbécil soy!

—Eso nadie lo cuestiona—espetó una voz tras ella—así que, ¿ya sabes que tiene Kakarotto?

Ella se molestó por el comentario, pero no se pondría a discutir con ese mono…había _asuntos_ más importantes—Goku, lo siento—murmuró acercándose a su _amiga_—Yo, he estado confundiendo todo este tiempo la medicina para el corazón con una sustancia desarrollada para cambiar el sexo de cualquier ser viviente. Es un proyecto para una reserva natural, para evitar la extinción de más especies en el planeta—en ese momento Bulma comenzó a llorar, Goku por instinto la abrazó y acarició su cabello.

—Es reversible, ¿cierto?

—N-no lo s-sé—la chica lloró más amargamente. ¿Y si no podía volver a la normalidad a su amigo? Le había arruinado la vida, ¿qué diría Milk? ¿qué pensaría Gohan? ¿Qué haría Goku si no había solución?—tan sólo el desarrollo de la fórmula me tomó 10 años, no me imagino cuánto tiempo me tomará desarrollar la contraparte.

Para este punto Goku se unió al llanto, se hizo tantas preguntas, ¿qué sería de Gohan? ¿cómo lo vería de ahora en adelante? ¿y su matrimonio? ¿cómo lo tomaría Milk? ¿dónde viviría si ella no lo aceptaba por su nuevo aspecto?

Vegeta estaba muy malhumorado, si de por sí soportar a una mujer llorona ya era mucho, dos lo estaban enloqueciendo. Y lo peor era, que sentía compasión por su enemigo; se imaginó a sí mismo pasando por esa situación, claro que él no se pondría a llorar, no, él trataría por todos los medios volver a la normalidad.

—Cállense de una vez—ordenó, al instante los sollozos disminuyeron—hay una solución, busquen las esferas del dragón y pídanle a Shenlong que Kakarotto vuelva a ser macho.

— ¡Es cierto!—gritó Goku entusiasmada— ¡Gracias, Vegeta, gracias!—decía estrujando a este entre sus brazos y levantándolo del los dejo a solas para ir a buscar el radar.

Después de unos segundos, Goku dejo a Vegeta en el piso, pero no lo soltó; en cambio agachó un poco su rostro para mirar el de él. Su expresión denotaba visible confusión ante tal muestra de agradecimiento. Entonces vio sus ojos, tan infranqueables como siempre, pero algo relucía en aquellos muros negros, algo que Goku no comprendió…Sin embargo ese algo estaba ahí, y le daba una sensación de tranquilidad, de calidez, de… ¿dependencia?

Por su parte, Vegeta, de sentirse aprisionado por los brazos de su _enemiga_, pasó a ahogarse en los mares azabaches que se postraron frente suyo…Tan transparentes, tan inocentes, tan vírgenes…y ahora tan intensos, tan profundos, tan… ¿adictivos?

Estaban tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos…Sus cuerpos se rozaban, sí, pero sus almas deseaban algo más…deseaban poseer una parte del otro…deseaban unirse de alguna manera…deseaban ser uno solo.

Y entonces sucedió… La confusión por éstos sentimientos se hizo presente en el Príncipe que, sin previo aviso, lanzó a la saiya varios metros lejos de él. Ella salió del trance que se había autoimpuesto y regresó a la realidad.

_¿Qué fue eso?_—pensaron ambos— _¿qué es lo qué iba a hacer?... ¿lo iba a besar?...Definitivamente estoy perdiendo la cabeza_—se miraron fijamente buscando una respuesta en el otro.

Bulma llegó a presenciar tal escena, parecía que se estaban muy confundidos por algo…Entonces recordó que Goku había abrazado a Vegeta sin su consentimiento, y que este había quedado en shock cuando ella se fue. Seguramente cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa lanzó a Goku lejos de él, y ella se sorprendió al recibir tal rechazo, ya que a Goku nadie le negaba un abrazo.

—Hey, chicos—trató de llamar la atención, pero ninguno le hizo el menor caso— ¡Chicos!—gritó, ahora sí la voltearon a ver—encontré el radar. Goku, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

—N-no será n-necesario—dijo nerviosa—iré yo solo—tomó el aparato de las manos de Bulma, y salió por la ventana

—Vegeta, ¿enserio crees que Shenlong pueda remediar esto?

—No lo sé, ni me importa—hablo de manera indiferente.

—Si no te importa, ¿por qué diste la idea?—inquirió ella al ver que el saiya se retiraba.

—Porque sus berridos comenzaban a afectar mis tímpanos.

* * *

Dos horas después Goku regresó a Corporación Cápsula. Bulma salió a recibir a su _amiga_, mientras esta acomodaba las esferas para pedir el deseo. Se les unió Vegeta, por curiosidad, según dijo.

El cielo comenzó a obscurecerse, empezaban a verse relámpagos y a oírse los truenos. Ante sus ojos apareció el majestuoso Shenlong, quien los observaba con fastidio, ya no recordaba de cuántas veces esos seres habían pedido su ayuda.

— ¿Cuál es su deseo?

—Deseo volver a ser hombre—exclamó Goku de lo más nerviosa.

—Lo siento, tu deseo no puede ser concedido. Pide otro.

— ¡¿Qué?—gritó Goku confundida— ¿Por qué no puedo volver a ser hombre?

—Porque lo que te ha pasado es por un defecto genético que se transfiere de madre a hijo varón. Tu madre nació como hombre, pero a los 40 años sufrió este cambio. Lo único que hizo esa fórmula que te dio la humana fue adelantar el proceso y alterar tus hormonas proporcionándote tu cola nuevamente—explicó el dragón—ahora, pide tu deseo.

Goku ahora estaba en shock, ¿así que de todas formas en 15 años se convertiría en mujer?... ¿Qué haría ahora?... ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a todos, a Gohan, a Milk?... Salió volando a quién sabe dónde, dejando a un saiya y una humana anonadados.

— ¿Cuál es su deseo?—espetó impaciente Shenlong.

—Creo que por ahora, nada—dijo la peliazul notablemente desanimada.

Las esferas se dispersaron, el dragón desapareció y el cielo volvió a su color azul. Después de unos segundos Vegeta reaccionó y se dirigió a la cámara de gravedad a seguir con su entrenamiento.

—Espera—dijo Bulma— ¿te puedo pedir un favor?—no obtuvo respuesta— ¿podrías ir con Goku y ver cómo se encuentra? Estoy muy preocupada por lo que pueda hacer.

— ¿Y crees que a mi me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer Kakarotto?—espetó despectivamente.

—Bueno, es que al ser tú su congénere, yo…pensé que podrías saber como ayudarlo—habló tristemente—además, si hace alguna tontería ya no podrás enfrentarte a él—cambio su gesto a una pequeña sonrisa—sólo…habla con él-ella y tráela, necesito hablarle.

Vegeta no lo aceptaría, pero en el fondo, estaba preocupado por su _rival_…quiso ir tras ella en el momento en que se fue volando, pero su orgullo no lo permitió…Sin embargo ahora se mostraba el momento perfecto…pero… ¿para qué?...¿para humillarlo?...¿para burlarse de su desgracia?...o para…¿consolarlo?...¿darle apoyo?...¿a su odiado adversario?

* * *

Continuará…

Por favor déjenme sus reviews, ya sean críticas, felicitaciones, consejos, lo que sea.


	2. Capítulo 2 Atracción

_**¿Una saiya?**_

Los personajes que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, yo solo utilice sus nombres, estos pertenecen al genio Akira Torimaya.

**Capítulo 2 **_**Atracción…**_

* * *

—Vegeta, por favor—suplicó la peliazul sacando a Vegeta de sus pensamientos—tu bien sabes que yo no puedo sentir el ki, y mucho menos volar…por eso te lo pido a ti…Mira, no tienes que hablar con ella, sólo tráela y ya, no te molestaré más.

El saiyajin pareció no hacerle caso a Bulma y salió volando en dirección opuesta a la que había tomado Goku. Ella entró a su residencia, resignada por el comportamiento de ambos extraterrestres y rogando a Kami-sama que Goku no hiciera ninguna estupidez.

* * *

La saiya se encontraba en la cima de una montaña. La cual se localizaba en una isla desierta cubierta de vegetación y pequeños cauces que salían al mar. Estaba llorando incontrolablemente, lanzaba rayos de ki al horizonte, daba gritos desgarradores al viento. Quería morir…

—Esa no es la forma en que se comporta un saiyajin—escuchó una penetrante voz tras ella.

Se lanzo a él y lo abrazó con la mayor fuerza posible –casi le rompe las costillas-, necesitaba consuelo, no importaba quién se lo proporcionara, sólo quería que le dijeran que eso era una pesadilla, que en cualquier momento despertaría e iría con Gohan y Milk, a su casa en la montaña Paoz. Sollozó contra el pecho de su antiguo rival, así es, antiguo; Goku ya no lo veía como un enemigo, ni como una amenaza contra el planeta, no, incluso lo veía como un amigo, alguien que ayudaría a salvar la Tierra.

Vegeta, -como antes- no sabía la forma en que debía reaccionar, jamás se había visto en una situación similar…A cualquier otro le diría que dejara sus sentimentalismos o simplemente lo desintegraría con un rayo de ki…Pero ella era diferente, era un hombre en cuerpo de mujer, con la ideología de un humano pero con la fuerza de un saiyajin, era su congénere pero también su enemigo, era resistente pero frágil, era una fémina que necesitaba apoyo…pero, ¿sería él, el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, quien se lo brindaría?...

* * *

No supo en que momento comenzó Vegeta a acariciar su cabello y a rodear con un brazo su cintura, pero no le molestó, al contrario, esto hizo que se aferrara más a él. Podía sentir algo que sólo sus amigos más cercanos le habían brindado: calidez y tranquilidad. Comenzaba a desarrollar un verdadero afecto hacia él, y algo más, algo que no pudo distinguir, pero que aceleraba su corazón y le hacía querer permanecer a su lado siempre…

Tampoco el Príncipe fue consciente del momento en el cual rodeo con un brazo la cintura de la saiya, ni siquiera supo cuándo dirigió su otra palma a la cabellera de Kakarotto- Lo había hecho por inercia, mientras divagaba sobre los efectos que esta saiya causaba en él…Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de convivir con una mujer de su especie, pero -por lo que le dijo Nappa alguna vez-, ellas eran las más dignas guerreras que pudieran existir, incluso más que algunos hombres; eran fieras y lo daban todo en el combate, no se dejaban llevar por sentimentalismos…a tal grado que se separaban de sus críos cuando éstos cumplían 3 meses de edad. Definitivamente Kakarotto no era como una saiya, él-ella se dejaba llevar fácilmente y nunca mataba a un enemigo a menos que representara un verdadero peligro.

Sintió los latidos ajenos retumbar contra su pecho, esto ocasionó que se agudizaran los propios. Su nariz fue golpeada por el aroma de Kakarotto, dulce pero embriagante, suave pero intenso…

Ella levanto la mirada hacia Vegeta; él la observaba fijamente, como queriendo descubrir algo, como queriendo adentrarse en su ser. Tenía los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, eso definitivamente no le gustaba. Necesitaba verla sonreír una vez más, retiró lentamente la mano que yacía en su cabello y la posó sobre su mejilla, Kakarotto sonrío en respuesta.

Esa sonrisa le demostró que él era alguien importante para la saiya. Pero él no quería serlo, él la odiaba por ser más fuerte, él deseaba verla sufrir…No obstante, de ser así, ¿por qué estaba consolándola?... ¿por qué quería que dejara de sufrir?

Lentamente disipó las lágrimas sobre aquel rostro con su pulgar. No podía ni quería aceptar que su odio disminuía al mismo tiempo que algo nuevo crecía en él. Era una sensación extraña, sólo comparable a la emoción del combate, pero era incluso más intensa, más palpable, más satisfactoria, más…alucinógena.

Goku también estaba confundida, la mirada que el Príncipe le dedicaba nunca antes la había visto. Era compasiva, pero guardaba más en su interior que solamente eso, en ella había confusión, aturdimiento, protección…

Sí, protección, algo que pensó que jamás transmitiría a otro ser vivo que no fuera él mismo. Pero ahí estaba, quería…no, no quería…necesitaba proteger a la mujer que estaba frente suyo, necesitaba tratar de hacerla feliz… ¡Qué irónico! ¡El Príncipe de los Saiyajin preocupado por la felicidad de su enemigo!

De nuevo el tiempo se detuvo, de nuevo la necesidad de unir sus almas, de nuevo ese maldito trance, de nuevo dos pares de mares azabaches mirándose, deseándose, queriéndose…amándose.

Sí, Goku estaba segura, ese era el sentimiento que se transmitían los humanos, ¿cómo lo sabía? Porque podía ver a través de los ojos del Príncipe, porque podía sentir ambos palpitares en uno solo, porque podía respirar la confusión del otro…porque percibía en ambos el deseo de querer permanecer eternamente en esa situación, y sobre todo porque los labios del saiya le parecían más apetecibles que cualquier comida que hubiese degustado. Y no, no esperaría más para probarlos y saber si en realidad eran tan deliciosos como parecían.

Vegeta pudo ver sus intenciones -sus ojos eran tan delatores-, sabía lo que quería Kakarotto, y aun así, no quería hacer nada por interrumpirla. Estaba tanto o más ansioso que ella en juntar sus labios en un beso, su primer beso. Era cierto, había estado con mujeres antes, pero nunca las besó, ese era el primer paso para el ritual de unión Saiyajin, y él por ningún motivo se rebajaría a hacer semejante acto a una fémina de raza distinta. Además, según escuchó alguna vez, los besos entre saiyas no podían darse forzadamente, sino de manera espontánea, y cuando esto ocurría era seguro el enlace, no habría marcha atrás.

Goku hizo un rápido movimiento y trató de robar un beso del Príncipe, pero este fue más veloz y la evadió girando su rostro. Se sintió decepcionada, al parecer él le era indiferente, lo soltó lentamente…en realidad ella no quería separarse de su lado, pero bajo las circunstancias era lo mejor…

— ¿A qué viniste?—preguntó Goku con la voz entrecortada.

—La mujer vulgar y gritona no dejaba de fastidiarme para que te llevara con ella—dijo con aburrimiento.

—Ah, solamente por eso—murmuró decepcionada.

— ¿Qué otra razón esperabas, Kakarotto?... ¿preocupación por ti?—después de eso vino una larga carcajada.

—No, para nada…Yo sé que la última persona que se interesaría por mi bienestar serías tú—musitó, evadiendo la mirada de Vegeta.

—Que bueno que lo tengas claro, porque en cuanto me convierta en Súper Saiyajin acabaré contigo y con este insípido planeta.

—Claro, Vegeta, lo que tú digas.

— ¿Acaso crees que no lo lograré, insecto?—cuestionó ofendido. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa tercera clase a dudar de su capacidad?

Pero ella no le contestó, ya había emprendido el vuelo hacia la Corporación Cápsula. Vegeta la seguía muy de cerca, observando cada uno de sus movimientos, de vez en cuando ella dirigía el dorso de su mano a su mejilla para quitar las lágrimas que asolaban su rostro.

* * *

Cuando llegaron, Bulma salió a recibirlos y abrazó fuertemente a Goku, haciéndole saber que contaba con su apoyo. Vegeta permaneció a una distancia _razonable_ de ambas mujeres.

—Goku…ehm… ¿ya tienes pensado qué es lo que harás con Milk y Gohan?—preguntó la peliazul con preocupación, separándose de su _amiga_.

—Aun no, y…por ahora no quiero pensar en eso. De sólo imaginar cómo se pondrá Milk…—hizo una mueca de terror—creo que dejaré que pasen unos días. En fin, ella ya lo sabe…bueno, a medias; hoy al despertar me vio así, pero me corrió sin siquiera dejarme explicarle…

—Bueno Goku, si no tienes donde quedarte puedes vivir aquí por el tiempo que sea necesario…en lo que decides cómo darle a tu familia la noticia, y por supuesto que si Milk no te acepta, esta es tu casa—Bulma le dio a Goku una sonrisa sincera.

—Gracias, Bulma—el rostro de la saiya denotaba temor ante la idea de no ser aceptado por su esposa y su hijo—aunque no quisiera ser una molestia, preferiría ir un tiempo a las montañas, además tengo que entrenar para la llegada de los androides…

—Tonterías Goku, puedes entrenar con Vegeta en la cámara de gravedad—el Príncipe le lanzó una mirada asesina—estoy segura que no le importara, sobretodo si quiere seguir teniendo robots de entrenamiento y que repare la nave cada vez que la descomponga… ¿Verdad que no te molesta, Vegeta?

Él no contestó, sólo resopló un _hump_ a la vez que hacía un movimiento de indiferencia con la cabeza.

— ¿Lo ves?—habló a Goku—anda, quédate. Esta casa necesita a alguien agradable que no sólo esté ordenando y sometiéndose a entrenamientos suicidas—dijo en un tono alto y haciendo alusión a Vegeta.

La saiya rió al ver una vena abultarse en la frente de su congénere, quién comenzaba a enfadarse.

_¡Qué mujer tan vulgar y gritona!_—pensó el guerrero de clase alta—_ ¡Ahora resulta que tendré que compartir MI cámara de gravedad con la imbécil de Kakarotto! ¡Qué humillación!—_ El enojado Príncipe se encamino al cuarto de entrenamientos.

* * *

Bulma llevó a Goku a su habitación, misma que ya estaba lista para ser ocupada, las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono hueso tendiendo a amarillo, poseía una cama King-size cubierta por un edredón color hueso con bordados en color dorado, a cada lado había una mesita de dormir, y sobre éstas unas lámparas con forma de cala, tenía todo lo necesario, un baño privado equipado con todo lo que a Bulma le parecía indispensable para una mujer, un armario -en el que ya habían trajes de entrenamiento idénticos al de la guerrera, además de vestimenta terrícola que, obviamente Gokú nunca usaría… ¿o si?-, un tocador -con cepillos, peines, maquillaje, perfumes, joyas…en fin, cosas innecesarias para la saiya-, un televisor de 40 pulgadas adherido a la pared, un escritorio y un pequeño sofá.

—Oye Bulma, no creo que vaya a necesitar todo esto—dijo señalando las cosas sobre el tocador.

—Claro que sí Goku, las mujeres debemos vernos siempre bellas—.Se señaló a sí misma y le dio una enorme sonrisa a la guerrera—Aunque no creo que tu puedas lucir más bonita que yo, porque yo soy una chica muy linda, además de inteligente. Como te habrás dado cuenta, tengo muchas cualidades…

La saiya sólo se limitaba a asentir mientras observaba la habitación, también vio la ropa. A ella no le parecía necesaria, con su GI naranja bastaba, toda esa indumentaria no le serviría para entrenar…Pero objetar algo a Bulma era firmar su sentencia de muerte, sobretodo en las cosas en las que ella tenía más conocimiento. Así que decidió mantener la boca cerrada y atender las indicaciones de la peliazul.

De pronto, sintió un enorme vacío en su estómago y una gran necesidad por ingresar alimentos a su organismo.

—Bulma, me estoy muriendo de hambre—dijo rascando su nuca con una mano y tocándose el estómago con la otra— ¿podrías darme algo de comer?, por favor.

— ¡Es cierto! No has comido nada en todo el día… Disculpa mi descortesía por no ofrecerte antes alimentos. Ven, sígueme—salieron de la recámara y fueron a la cocina. Ahí se encontraban el Príncipe y la Sra. Brief, quien estaba dando de cenar a Vegeta.

—Hola cariño. ¿Quién es tu amiga?—puso un plato repleto de comida frente al saiya—Oh, ¡no me digas que es la novia del apuesto Vegeta!—Al aludido se le atoró la comida en la garganta y comenzó a toser. Goku inmediatamente fue en su auxilio y lo golpeo repetidamente en la espalda.

Bulma se carcajeó ante la escena y empezó a preparar la cena para su nueva huésped. La Sra. Brief sólo veía atentamente a ambos saiyajin y le parecían una pareja muy tierna.

—Oh querida, ¡qué mal que no aprovechaste la oportunidad!—dijo a su hija—Ahora el joven y apuesto Vegeta ya se ha conseguido una novia, muy linda por cierto—le guiñó un ojo al Príncipe, quien apenas se reponía de su ataque de tos.

Él inmediatamente alejó a Kakarotto de su lado y continuó comiendo, tratando de hacer caso omiso a los estúpidos comentarios de la mujer escandalosa. Pensó en la humillación que sería compartir entrenamientos con su rival…Aunque por otra parte, podría descubrir el secreto para convertirse en Súper Saiyajin.

Continuará…

* * *

Perdón por la demora (si es que alguien está siguiendo la historia). Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y déjenme reviews para animarme a seguir escribiendo este fic. Saludos.


	3. Capítulo 3 Posesión

_**¿Una saiya?**_

Los personajes que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, yo solo utilice sus nombres, estos pertenecen al genio Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 _Posesión_**

La Sra. Brief continuaba haciendo comentarios sobre la _relación_ de los saiyajin, Goku ya había tomado asiento frente a la mesa, a una distancia razonable de Vegeta, claro está.

Ella aún seguía muy confundida e irritada por los acontecimientos recientes, desde la transformación hasta la repentina atracción hacia el Príncipe. Pero no se dejaría vencer por algo tan simple, tenía que entrenar mucho para así enfrentar a los androides, porque eso era lo único que importaba, ser más fuerte y encarar a rivales cada vez más poderosos.

Bulma notó que su amiga estaba muy pensativa y decidió darle aliento, sabía que ella estaba pasando por una situación difícil de afrontar, y aun más difícil de entender. Toco su hombro y puso en la mesa enormes porciones de comida, Goku se volteó a mirarla y sonrió como sólo ella lo sabía hacer, inmediatamente comenzó a engullir como de costumbre.

* * *

Vegeta, una vez terminada su cena, se retiró a disfrutar su último entrenamiento a solas. Entró en la cámara de gravedad y la puso a 150°, comenzó a hacer su calentamiento y a _estimularse _recordando como Kakarotto lo había humillado desde que llegó a la Tierra; cuando lo dejó permanecer con vida, cuando lo salvó de cambiar su cuerpo con el Comandante Ginyu, cuando se convirtió en el Legendario Super Saiyajin, y sobretodo el hecho de mantenerse actualmente a un nivel insuperable para él.

Y entonces, también le vinieron a la mente los sucesos de ese día, desde su cambio de sexo hasta su intento de besarlo, se le erizó la piel ante este recuerdo. ¿Cómo era posible que el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, el guerrero más frío y calculador, perdiera su valioso tiempo en consolar a su enemiga?...Y aún más alarmante era lo que se encontraba haciendo en esos instantes, había detenido su entrenamiento, se había quedado parado en medio de la cámara de gravedad, estaba tocando sus labios, imaginando que los juntaba con los de Kakarotto… ¡Inconcebible!... ¡Simplemente inaudito!... ¿Qué rayos le ocurría?... ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo la razón?...Levantó una de sus manos y con ella se dio una bofetada, misma que lo lanzó disparado hacia uno de los extremos de la nave.

Ahora su mejilla estaba completamente roja y tenía una pequeña rasgadura de donde salía sangre…Sin embargo, ese golpe logró formularle una teoría acerca de lo que le sucedía. Seguramente sus hormonas estaban alborotándose al tener cerca a una mujer de su especie. Sí, eso debía ser, su organismo se estaba sobreestimulando al sentir por primera vez, en su edad de apareamiento, la esencia de una saiya…pero eso tenía solución, una vez que se acostumbrara a su presencia no habría más efectos sobre él, a menos que… ¡No! Eso no era posible… ¿Cómo se le ocurría semejante estupidez?...Porque eso sólo pasaba una vez cada 100 generaciones y, según tenía entendido, la última ocasión fue hace 75 generaciones…Sí, se estaba preocupando por nada…Ahora seguiría con su entrenamiento, lo disfrutaría al máximo, ya no se dejaría llevar por idioteces. Con eso en mente, volvió a subir la gravedad en la nave y a lanzar golpes a un adversario imaginario…

* * *

Goku, a pesar de estar comiendo, mantenía la cabeza agachada y algunas lágrimas salían de sus orbes. Aún no tenía idea de la forma en que enfrentaría a su familia, a sus amigos, a sí misma…porque tenía la impresión de que con el cambio en su cuerpo, también habría un cambio en su fisiología y, por supuesto, en su estado de ánimo, como en estos momentos; sí, se sentía triste y deprimida, cosa nunca antes experimentada por él, pero ahora era una ella, y sabía que todo sería diferente, nada volvería a ser como antes, y eso la deprimía más, el saber que el trato de los demás sería distinto, que ya no lo verían como Goku, sino como una chica, una mujer…

La Sra. Brief observaba a la acongojada muchacha en silencio, no quería decirle nada sino hasta que su hija se retirara de la cocina. Bulma parecía ajena a la tristeza de la saiya, puesto que daba vueltas de un lado a otro imaginándose la cita que tendría esa noche, que era con Yamcha. De un momento para otro, la peliazul desapareció de la cocina para ir a arreglarse a su habitación. Fue entonces que la rubia se acercó a Goku y empezó a frotar su espalda.

—Tranquila, linda. Yo sé que es algo difícil, pero ya te acostumbrarás…

— ¿Enserio lo cree?—preguntó la más joven sorprendida por la perspicacia que mostraba la humana, ya que parecía ser muy despistada.

—Claro, cariño. El joven Vegeta siempre ha sido así, le dedica todo el tiempo a su entrenamiento. Pero él está muy enamorado de ti, se le nota en la mirada…

Goku cayó de espaldas, la mamá de Bulma era más distraída de lo que pensó. Poco a poco se levantó y miró a la Sra. Brief que lucía la sonrisa de siempre.

—Señora, no es lo que usted piensa. Yo no estoy así por Vegeta, ¿acaso no se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasa en realidad?

—Oh, no te apenes. Esto nos pasa a todas las mujeres, cuando nos sentimos ignoradas nos entristecemos…Pero ya te dije que el apuesto Vegeta te quiere mucho, por algo te eligió… ¿no crees?

Goku quedó en silencio, y no porque las palabras de la Sra. Brief la hubieran hecho reflexionar, sino porque no quería seguir una discusión sin sentido en la que de todas formas la rubia seguiría creyendo en la inexistente relación entre ella y el Príncipe. Minutos después, la mamá de Bulma abandonó la cocina para ir a dormir, dejándola sola.

La saiya salió al jardín trasero, se recostó en el césped -a unos metros de la cámara de gravedad-, y comenzó a recordar los momentos que vivió junto a su familia…Cuando nació Gohan, cuando eligieron su nombre, cuando empezó a caminar, cuando dijo papá por primera vez, cuando daban paseos por la montaña Paoz…el día que fueron a Kame-House, lo que sintió cuando Raditz lo arrebató de su lado, el día de la pelea con los Saiyajin, el viaje a Namekusei, su regreso a la Tierra, los meses vividos hasta ese día…Nada de eso volvería, y quizás jamás sería aceptado por su hijo y su esposa…Esta idea lo aterraba, no se imaginaba cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante…

Era consciente de que Milk no lo querría y lo correría de su hogar, pero esa parte estaba resuelta, podría vivir con Bulma o simplemente buscar otro lugar para habitar…No obstante, también estaba la reacción de Gohan, quien era apenas un niño de 6 años, era inteligente, sí, pero le faltaba madurez, sobretodo para comprender algo como esto…Ah, su hijo. Era lo que siempre y nunca deseo, siempre desde que se enteró que tendría descendencia, y nunca, porque antes de que se le apareciera Milk en el Torneo de Artes Marciales, él no había contemplado la opción de procrear; su pequeño tenía un enorme potencial en la batalla y también una vasta inteligencia, aunque le faltaba experiencia en combate, pero aun así, era su vástago, su primogénito, en quien siempre quiso reflejarse, el que sería mucho más fuerte que él, el niño que seguiría sus pasos. Sí, tenía muchas expectativas en él, al igual que Milk, quien soñaba con que Gohan fuera una gran investigador, "algo más provechoso para el mundo, que un rebelde sin causa al que sólo le preocupe pelear", según palabras de ella.

Su hijo era un niño lleno de sueños e ilusiones, que clamaba a diario por su presencia; sí, lo supo mientras se entrenó en el otro mundo y lo sentía en su pecho cuando vivió en el espacio. Gohan necesitaba de él, de un padre que le sirviera de ejemplo, era un pequeño al que su padre le había prometido ir de pesca cuando terminara la batalla contra Vegeta…y ahora, no podría cumplírselo, no siendo su padre, sino su…madre.

Se preguntó si valía la pena seguir viviendo, porque si su hijo lo rechazaba, no tendría más razones por las cuales continuar con su existencia, además de enfrentarse a rivales fuertes, claro está. Pero por alguna razón sabía que eso no la consolaría ni ayudaría a salir del abismo en el que se encontraba, quería ser recibida por su pequeño con los brazos abiertos, que no se fijara en su nueva apariencia, sino en lo que realmente era, lo que fue y nunca dejaría de ser, uno de sus progenitores, uno de los seres que más lo amaría durante toda su vida…Cómo anhelaba que Gohan comprendiera eso, que a pesar de su cambio físico, sus sentimientos no habían sido alterados, que su forma de ser era la misma, que no había dejado de ser el Goku de antes…Pero sólo el hecho enfrentarse a él lo haría saber lo que pensaba Gohan, así que por el momento no valía la pena atormentarse con conjeturas sacadas antes de tiempo.

Se quedó recostada en el pasto, admirando las estrellas y pidiéndole a Kami-sama el entendimiento de su hijo. De repente un hombre se postró frente a ella, portaba un traje negro y en su mano sostenía un ramo de rosas, la obscuridad no le permitió ver su rostro, pero al escuchar su voz, la saiya se quedó en shock, puesto que aún no quería enfrentarse a la realidad de ser mujer.

—Hola, nena—dijo el individuo en tono seductor, aunque a Goku más bien le pareció repugnante— ¿quién eres tú?

—Y-yo—la guerrera aún no salía de su sorpresa, y su repentino asco, pero se fue incorporando lentamente hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos del invasor.

— ¿Qué dices si tomamos un trago?—otra vez ese tono que a Goku le causaba nauseas—Ahora mismo tengo una cita con Bulma, pero qué te parece si me das tu número y yo te habló mañana por la tarde para que vayamos a cenar—el individuo trató de acercarse a la pasmada mujer, quien sólo atinaba a retroceder, aún sin comprender lo qué sucedía.

Goku caminaba hacia atrás tratando de darle sentido a lo que su cerebro captaba: Había un hombre enfrente de ella, escasamente más bajo, de cabello y ojos negros, con dos cicatrices en la cara, a quien había conocido aproximadamente 14 años atrás como un ladrón del desierto y que desde entonces había mantenido una relación con Bulma, quien era su amigo, pero también era conocido por serle infiel a su amiga, y ahora, en estos momentos estaba… ¿coqueteándole?

— ¡Aléjate de ella, sabandija!—un hombre mucho más bajo que el otro se interpuso entre los dos de forma protectora para ella y amenazante para el intruso.

—L-lo si-siento, Ve-vegeta—tartamudeó Yamcha completamente pálido y retrocediendo—n-no sabía que era t-tu n-novia—para este punto se tropezó con una roca y cayó de sentón—Perdóname, por favor no me mates y no le digas a Bulma.

Al Príncipe se le saltó una vena de la frente y comenzó a darle un tic en un ojo. Goku despertó de su estado de trance al ver como su congénere formaba una bola de energía, misma que tenía como destino el pecho de Yamcha.

— ¡Kakarotto no es mi compañera, insecto!—exclamó furioso mientras dejaba libre el Ki acumulado, afortunadamente Goku fue veloz y la interceptó lanzando la energía lejos de un manotazo.

—Cálmate, Vegeta—dijo la saiya acercándose al Príncipe para tranquilizarlo—Yamcha no lo dijo enserio, sólo estaba bromeando. ¿No es así?—preguntó al aludido, quien asintió aún tirado en el suelo y agradeciendo a Kami por dejarlo permanecer con vida.

— ¡Cállate, Kakarotto! ¡Esa sabandija merece la muerte!—empujó a Goku a un lado y volvió a formar una bola de energía en la palma de una de sus manos— ¿cómo se atreve a insinuar semejante deshonra para un Príncipe de mi linaje?

Goku se interpuso de nuevo y empezó a forcejear con Vegeta. En ese momento llegó Bulma a observar a dos saiyajin que comenzaban una batalla y a su novio tirado en el piso, meciéndose como un niño que asegura haber visto un fantasma.

— ¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?—gritó llamando la atención de los presentes— ¡¿Por qué ustedes están peleando en mi jardín? ¡¿Y tú, por qué estas en el piso actuando como un niño llorón?

Inmediatamente Yamcha recobró la compostura y se levantó, luego camino hasta su novia y se paró detrás de ella. Mientras, ambos guerreros tenían tapados sus sensibles oídos y observaban a Bulma, quien ahora estaba completamente roja por el esfuerzo que implicó gritar a tanta intensidad.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, mujer escandalosa—fue Vegeta quién rompió el silencio—mejor cuida a tu noviecito.

— ¡Claro que es de mi incumbencia! ¡Mientras vivan aquí hay ciertas reglas, y una de ellas es no destrozar mi propiedad, esto va también por ti, Goku! Además…—detuvo su regaño al captar lo último que había dicho el Príncipe—…un momento… ¿a qué te refieres con "mejor cuida a tu noviecito"?

— ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él?—se encaminó a la cámara de gravedad—Vámonos, Kakarotto. El insecto tiene muchas cosas que explicar, y no creo que quieras presenciar esto.

— ¿Adónde vamos?—preguntó la saiya, aún aturdida por el cambio que habían dado las cosas. Después de un momento, al no obtener respuesta, lo siguió.

Ambos Saiyajin entraron en la nave, Vegeta fue directamente a los controles y puso la gravedad a 200°, se volvió para ver a Kakarotto, y ella no parecía estar afectada por el cambio, a diferencia de él, pues le costaba un poco moverse. En seguida comenzaron su calentamiento.

Goku hacía lagartijas y Vegeta abdominales cuando se escucho un enorme rugido proveniente del exterior, el Príncipe se carcajeo sabiendo la causa de ese extraño ruido, que a él ya le era muy familiar, pues siempre se oía cuando Yamcha le explicaba algo –casi siempre sobre mujeres con las que estaba coqueteando- a Bulma. Pero Goku no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que significaba, así que se alarmó y se levantó, luego caminó hasta la puerta de la cámara de gravedad.

— ¿Qué fue eso, Vegeta?—el saiya no le contestó, seguía presa de la risa—Vegeta, vamos a ayudar… Bulma, sus padres o Yamcha podrían estar en peligro…

—Tranquila, Kakarotto—dijo el guerrero de Clase Alta poniéndose de pie y posando su mano derecha en el hombro de la muchacha—Aquí el único que peligra es la sabandija, pero no te preocupes, no pasará de problemas en los tímpanos.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Vegeta?—preguntó la saiya aún confundida.

—Olvídalo y mejor vamos a entrenar, no me hagas perder más tiempo—caminó hasta el centro de la nave.

—Esta bien. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un pequeño combate?

El Príncipe asintió y se colocó en posición de pelea, Kakarotto le siguió e hizo lo mismo. El primero en atacar fue Vegeta, que se lanzó a su oponente tratando de darle un golpe en el rostro, ella lo esquivo con facilidad y arrojó una patada al abdomen del Príncipe, mismo que se desmaterializo y reapareció atrás de su contrincante, dándole un codazo en la espalda, Goku cayó al suelo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kakarotto? ¿Ya te cansaste?—inquirió en tono arrogante.

—Ni un poco—respondió poniéndose de pie.

Ahora el turno fue de la saiya, quien se aproximó hasta Vegeta y profirió puñetazos y patadas que él apenas y podía esquivar, hasta que ella dio una vuelta sobre su propio eje e impactó su pie con la mandíbula del guerrero, quien golpeó su espalda contra el frío metal con el que fue a dar.

— ¿Estás bien, Vegeta?—preguntó preocupada.

— ¡Claro que sí, insecto! ¿Crees que un ataque tan simple acabaría con el guerrero más fuerte del Universo?—exclamó levantándose de un salto.

Goku adornó su rostro con una sonrisa, Vegeta hizo lo mismo y se arrojó nuevamente a acometer contra su rival. Ambos daban, esquivaban y recibían asaltos…

Vegeta observaba cuidadosamente cada movimiento de la saiya, quien parecía bailar una danza desconocida y excitante, su cabello se agitaba al compás de sus sacudidas, su piel era decorada con una capa de sudor que se mezclaba con la sangre que poco a poco comenzaba a surcar sus músculos, su cola se mantenía inquieta, moviéndose enardecidamente, sus caderas se meneaban en un vaivén hipnótico. En su rostro yacía un ceño fruncido y líquido rojo salía de su labio inferior haciendo un camino que viajaba por su mentón y su cuello hasta perderse en su escote, sus ojos irradiaban determinación y pasión. Todo esto aderezado con los jadeos y rugidos que salían de su garganta. El Príncipe jamás había presenciado algo tan apasionado, tan salvaje y tan…_hermoso_. Sí, a Vegeta este combate y sobretodo la mujer con quien peleaba lo extasiaba, nunca antes había sentido algo igual, estaba embelesado con Kakarotto…

Ella, por su parte, admiraba el porte del guerrero, su elegancia al atacar y su seguridad en cada uno de sus embistes. De sus labios salían gemidos y sonidos guturales que a Goku le parecían música, una bella melodía que la incitaba a aumentar la velocidad de los golpes…

Llegó un momento en el que, sin importarles el lugar en que se encontraban manteniendo la batalla, se lanzaron una técnica especial: Goku el Kame-hame-ha y Vegeta el Garlick Ho. Ambas energías colisionaron, lanzando a los contrincantes contra las paredes subsecuentes de la nave.

Vegeta quedo inconsciente en el piso, tirado boca arriba. Kakarotto se arrastró hasta él con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, aproximó su mano izquierda a su cuello y comprobó que no estaba muerto, sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del Príncipe, abrazándolo por el torso, segundos después acompañó a Vegeta en la inconsciencia.

Durante el transcurso de la noche, las colas de los Saiyajin cobraron vida y se enredaron en la cintura del otro, uniendo más a los desmayados guerreros, posesionándose del otro. Ambos soltaron un suspiro apenas audible.

—Vegeta…

—Kakarotto…

* * *

Continuará…

Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que no sabía cómo hacer el combate (creo que me quedó horrible ).

Gracias por sus reviews, de verdad los tomo mucho en cuenta y créanme que sus sugerencias son muy valiosas para mí. Y nada, pues espero que les haya agradado el capítulo, y por favor déjenme sus reviews. Saludos.


End file.
